Black Vow, White Oath
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Live to kill, that is the rule of the Black Vow. Live to protect, the rule of the White Oath. And in between, is the soul caught between happiness, and tragedy.This is my story, So screw the rules, I'll do what I want. AxelxOc OOC Xemnas
1. Heartless

Chapter 1

It was like I was dancing. My swift movements weaving together into a beautiful dance that only brought death and destruction. I have been told by those who have seen it that it was rivaled by no others. But the unfortunate people, who see this dance, become part of the its consequence.

I have killed both innocent, and guilty. I have ruined so many lives, I can't even begin to count. I stand in the rain, my black cloak smuthered in crimson and the tears of the sky. My whip, a black whip with a red rose on the hilt, was currently embedded in another white creature's skin. It simply froze, and disappeared and beautiful white light.

My whip disappeared in a quick flash of purple, and I turned, and looked up at the sky. I let the drops of water splash onto my face. I heard a familiar sound I can't quite name behind me. I let my head lower enough so I only saw in front of me.

I heard a sigh, and someone groan,"Why is it that whenever I manage to find you, it rains?". I simply kept looking ahead. "Gonna give me the silent treatment huh?", the person asked. I turned my head to look to my right, and said,"You do not deserve to hear my voice".

The person I clarified as a man laughed dryly, and said,"And yet, you speak to me". I looked ahead again, and said,"I do not have time for this", and started walking away. "We're gonna get you, you know that", the man called. I stopped, and said,"And I'll be waiting".

He just sighed again, and said,"When you were a Somebody, you weren't nearly as cold". I then asked,"If I do not have a heart, what is the point of showing emotions that mean nothing?". It was silent. There was no need for me to stay.

I then walked out of the center of that godforsaken city.

It didn't take them long to find me again. There were four of them. As they appeared from their passageways made of darkness, I was waiting patiently. We had the same cloak. But we were completely different. "Come on love, how long must we chase you?", one of them said, his british accent somehow humming in his sentence. "Until you leave us be", I said calmly. "Sorry kiddo, but that's not how it's gonna work. You and your brother are both valuable to the organization, which means you're gonna have to come with us, even if it means bringing you back bruised and bloodied", another laughed.

"Why won't they leave us alone?", a voice said behind me. I glanced, and saw my younger brother standing there, his fists clenched in anger and fear. "I'm not sure Aden", I said, turning my attention back to the our followers. "Oh no, you know exactly why, don't you Aaron?", the man that previously spoke accused.

"I know nothing of the sort", I said, keeping my face plain, even as I had a hood on. "You were a very clever girl when you were a Somebody, weren't you?", he laughed. I simply stared at him, my eyes never wavering. "What does he mean by a Somebody?", Aden asked. I didn't answer.

"Aaah, you never told him, did you?", the british one spoke again. "Didn't tell me what?", Aden pressed, looking at me. "That your real sister is dead", I said bluntly. "But you're right here!", Aden yelled. "I am only the empty shell of Aaron, left behind to have a mind of its own, but I remember her feeling of protection over you, and I will keep you safe in turn", I explained patiently, glancing behind me.

"Dammit, this doesn't make any sense!", he screamed. I flexed my hand, and my whip appeared. "Aaron made it her first priority to keep you safe, the least I can do is continue where she ended", I said, cracking the whip once. "Finally, some action!", the second man laughed. The fourth, smaller person asked,"D-do I have to fight?".

"Xion, if you're gonna get anywhere in this organization, you have to fight, granted, we didn't give you the easiest first opponent", the first man said, a deck of cards sliding out of his sleeve. The one I assumed was a girl, said,"I know, but...". The one I encountered earlier interrupted by saying,"Let's just get this over with", and two chakrams appeared in balls of flame.

The second man cracked his knuckles obnoxiously, and to arrow guns appeared in his hands. "Four of us, against one of you, you've proved you're strong, so strong, Superior has sent all four of us, I would call this cute if I had any feeling", the first laughed, shuffling his deck of cards. "I care not of your masters' ambitions", I said, the whip wounded up in my hand.

"You will when Aden is taken from you", he shot back. "If you are attempting to raise any emotion from me, your meek attempts are futile and pointless", I said, my calm voice having a harsh sensation hidden deep within the sentence. "That careless tongue of yours is going to get you killed someday", he warned. "How can you kill something that is already dead?", I asked.

"Axel, you know what to do", the first man said. The man from earlier nodded, and pulled out a photo from his cloak. He started walking over to Aden and I, and I unwounded the whip as a warning. He stopped, but I could see the picture. It showed a girl with short white hair and smiling brown eyes to match her smile. She was with a boy.

The boy a spiky red hair and cerulean eyes. They were holding hands. I felt a memory depict itself in my mind.

_Flashback..._

"_You won't forget me, will you Lea?", the girl in the picture asked the boy. The boy gave her a wide grin, and said,"Of course not, how can I?, you're the only girl I know with white hair!". They laughed, and hugged each other._

_End Of Flashback..._

I slowly blinked my eyes. "I know you remember me Aaron", the man said. "How can I remember someone I never knew?", I asked, cocking my head slightly to the right. The man pulled back the hood, and another flashback played in my mind.

_Flashback..._

"_You know, you're parents are worried about you, right?", the boy from the picture asked the girl, who was curled up in a ball under a tree, in the pouring rain. "Who would worry about me?", the girl replied, her voice barely above a whisper. The boy wrapped his arms around the girl, and said,"Silly, I do"._

_End Of Flashback..._

I was brought back to reality when the man asked,"You do remember, right?". I spoke one word. "Lea". The word had no emotion. It was flat. "You finally remember me, and you don't sound the least bit happy!", Lea whined. "Lea?", Aden asked behind me. "One and only kid". Aden grinned, and began to step forward. I put my arm in front of him.

"Stay behind me Aden", I said, completely monotone. "But, it's Lea Aaron, we found him!", Aden argued. "This is a ploy Aden, this is not the Lea Aaron knew, that I knew", I explained, the slightest pang of hurt in my voice. He looked at Lea, who looked at the ground, confirming my accusation. "If you don't come with us, I will resort to violence Aaron", Lea warned, looking into my eyes with a pleading look.

After a minute of silence, I let go off my silently held breath, and said,"You had made your decision, and I have made mine, you cannot change that, Lea". He looked at the ground, and growled. "Then you leave me no choice". He shot at me like a bullet. You could hear the crack of my whip as it came in contact with flesh.

Lea was sent staggering back, a cut on his cheek. I looked at him, unwavering eyes staring at his staggering form, and cracked the whip again. I cut the other cheek. I heard him howl in pain. Aden was horrified. I ever so slowly walked to Lea. I rose my hand that had the whip in it when I was right upon him. Someone grabbed my arms.

I glanced back, and saw Aden. Crying. "Stop, this isn't what Aaron would've wanted!", he begged. I stared at him, my eyes searching him for the smallest flaw. I then turned to him completely, and asked,"Why do you say that?". "Because, i-if there was one thing I knew my older sister c-couldn't do, it was kill someone!", he stuttered through his sobbing.

I embraced him. I whispered in his ear,"If I cannot kill for your sake, what is it that you want?". "My sister". I slowly closed my eyes, and opened them again, feeling a foreign salty liquid brim my eyes. I stepped back from him, and pulled back my hood. My white hair was long, and flowing to the melody of the wind. I smiled at him, a smile Aaron only held for him.

"I wish nothing less for you, but your sister is out of reach", I said, my vision getting slightly blurred. I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek. "Open your eyes Aaron, you're still here, deep inside, you know you're still there, why won't you realize that?", Aden cried. I felt my cheek, and felt a warm liquid. I pulled my hand back, and saw it was clear. _Tears..._ "Because, it only brings pain in the end, no matter what you are told, there is no such thing as happy memories, each memory has a harmful consequence hidden inside it, if I were to believe I was Aaron again, it would drive me insane", I said, just above a whisper. I put my hood back on, turned, and cracked my whip.

"That is why I will protect you until I no longer have the strength to speak", I said. I let determination dwell into the sentence. "So, we finally broke your facade, didn't we?", the second man laughed. You could hear the crack of my whip echo throughout the night. The second man was clutching his shoulder, hissing in pain. "Do not underestimate the opponent, let that be a warning shot", I said, retracting my whip.

"You bitch!", the man hissed. "Xigbar, hold your tongue, getting her angry will not make things any easier!", the man with the british accent growled. "Luxord, I am allowed to state my opinions!", Xigbar shot back. Luxord looked at me, then threw his cards in front of him. They turned life-size, and he stepped in one. They then all spun around me furiously.

"A illusion is not real, thus cannot be found", Luxord laughed. In one swift motion, all the cards were ripped to shreds, and Luxord slowly started falling to the ground. "Illusion is also the cousin of bluffing and lies", I said. Luxord growled as he fell to the ground. "You can't win Aaron, why do you insist on prolonging the inevitable?", Luxord coughed. "I prolong nothing, I let events go on as long as it is needed", I responded. "AARON!", Aden screamed.

I swiftly turned around, and the girl named Xion had his arm, and had her keyblade at his throat. "You'll come with us if you care for Aden", she said shakily. "Way to go Xion!", Xigbar cheered. "Take your filthy hands off him", I said, harshness entwined with every word. "Not until you come with us", she said, standing her ground. I growled just strong enough for her to hear, and said,"Get your hands off my brother". Aden stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Aden, don't believe her, she's deceiving you", Lea said, putting a hand on his shoulder. I remained silent, but narrowed my eyes. "Aaron, what's he talking about?", Aden whimpered. "She's gonna use you for your power", he told Aden, staring at me. I had enough. "Shut up", growled. He looked a little shocked. "Why?, you know it's true", he pressed. I threw my hood off, and yelled,"That's what you think, but what do you plan to do with him, huh?". He stayed silent. "Well?", I yelled. "We're going to use him, that's all you need to know", he said firmly.

I unwounded my whip again, and said,"Not if I have anything to say about it". Lea stepped in front of Aden and Xion, and said,"Get him to the castle, all of you". "Aww, c'mon Axel, I want some fun too!", Xigbar protested. "Go", he growled. Luxord didn't need to be told twice.

Xion looked at me apologetically, and said,"I'm really sorry", and disappeared into a portal with Luxord. Xigbar groaned, but disappeared as well. I gently put two of my fingers on my whip, and as I went along, you could see the blood fall off into little drops. They floated around me, like they were dancing.

The drops of crimson then turned into little crystalized needles, and floated around me, all pointed him him. "You have abandoned your former self", I said, more a of a statement than a question. "Isn't that what you did?", he shot back. "I simply became my own self, Aaron is no more, you should know that, since Lea is no more, you call yourself Axel, thus, you have abandoned yourself", I replied

"Becoming your own self doesn't mean abandoning all emotion Aaron", he said bitterly. "Rue". "What?", he asked, raising a eyebrow. "My name is not Aaron, it is Rue", I repeated. "If I am to become my own person, I must abandon the remnants of my past life, and become what I must for the near future", I continued, letting my whip dangle to the ground.

He growled, and said,"You really need to stop talking so smart, you're hurting my brain". "I only speak what needs to be spoken. "See?, there you go again!", he shouted. "You are getting off task, if you have come to capture Aden and I, your mission is only partially complete", I said, unzipping my coat. I let it fall to the ground.

I was wearing a crimson shirt that only covered my breasts, and it had no straps. I also had simple black leather fingerless gloves. And a black skirt that slit on my right. I slowly closed my eyes. "It is high time I show emotion, I will agree on that", I began. "But you must be careful with emotion, people will use it to manipulate you", I finished.

"Why are you so damn cryptic?", he groaned. "It's the way I am", I said. I then shot at him, and cracked the whip. He was sent crashing against a tree. "You dumbass, whips go long distance, you know that right?", said a petite voice. "Shut it Rin", Axel growled, trying to get back up. The girl in the tree jumped out, and landed gracefully next to Axel.

"I'll admit, the girl is cute, but not as cute as me", she said, flipping her Ultramarine hair in Axel's face. She was small, and thin. She had giant Alice Blue eyes. If I had seen her before, would have mistaken her for a child. I remained silent,staring intently at the small girl. "Not very talkative are you?", the girl asked, leaning against the tree, yawning. I said nothing. "Well, you might as well know my name, since I'm gonna be the one that's gonna either really hurt you, or kill you, the name's Rin", Rin greeted, saluting with two fingers. "Rue", I said after a long silence.

"You know, you're just wasting your time,we already have your brother, you might as well come with us, before MANSEX gets impatient", Rin prodded, looking at her fingernails. "You cannot use Aden's power if I am not there, thus, this is not a waste of time,but a very good use of time", I said, tapping my foot on the ground silently.

"Yes, I heard that neither of you can use your true power without the other, it's a shame really, you could be so much more if your, or should I say, Aaron's brother wasn't in the way", Rin yawned. I then decided to speak my true feeling of the situation.

"Though it would be delightful for everyone to have a heart, that is not what your master intends, he wants power, and I will not let MY brother be the access route for him, if you want Kingdom Hearts to be complete, seek your fourteenth or thirteenth members, after all, they are part of Sora".

I then immediately shut my mouth. I had said too much. "What are you talking?", Axel growled, finally on his feet. There was no sense in trying to cover it up. "Roxas is Sora's Nobody, Xion is a imperfect replica of Roxas", I explained, sighing. "Well, isn't that interesting?", Rin giggles.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I'm gonna tell you why I'm here so I go back to the castle, and get some damn pudding", Rin said, standing up straight. "Either you come with us, or the boy dies". She said bluntly. I felt my breathing stop for a second. I weighed my options. In the myths, Kingdom Hearts had the ability to grant a wish, maybe if I did help them, Aden could get a wish. But if I did help them complete Kingdom Hearts, nothing would be able to stop their master.

I growled lightly, and let my whip disappear. I numbly walked forward, and asked,"If I come with you, no harm will come to Aden?". "Not that I know of", she replied. I sighed, and said,"Fine, I will go with you, but you must promise me no harm will come to Aden". She nodded, and said,"I promise".

I nodded, and she turned, and opened a Dark Portal. Axel glanced at me, then walked through. Rin then said,"After you". I blinked slowly, then walked into the portal. The events that had just occurred played in my head. Had I really done the right thing? I wanted to know so many things that I had no answers for,but most importantly:

Why was I worrying so much about Aden, when I had to heart to worry with?


	2. Strange Introductions

Chapter 2

Rin P.O.V

After a hour of fighting with Axel on which way to go in the Dark Portal, we FINALLY made back to the castle, surprisingly in one piece. The Rue girl was quiet the whole time we argued in the Dark Portal, and on the way to the meeting room. "Hey Rue, word to the wise, keep your cloak on for now", I said, looking back at the silent girl.

She just nodded, and put on her cloak. We stopped in front of the double doors that lead to the meeting room. I turned around, and said,"Alright, another word to the wise, do not speak unless spoken to when it comes to Mansex, you may be important to his plans, but you are replaceable". She nodded.

I sighed, turned around, and opened the door. As figured, the other members were there. I stretched, said,"She's here", then hopped up to my "throne". She stood at the doorway, and I said,"Come on, being shy isn't gonna get you anywhere". She then walked to the middle of the room. Axel jumped up to his "throne", and sat down.

Mansex, or Xemnas then said,"As you know, we have found the alternative way to complete Kingdom Hearts". I just looked at my nails. "We have in our presence, the Lock, and Key, to Kingdom Hearts, apart, they are useless, together, they are the gateway to getting our hearts". I yawned and said,"Can we just get on with it?, I wanna go back to bed". Don't worry, Mansex wouldn't hurt me.

I get away with stuff like that all the time. He just glared at me, and said,"Bring in the boy". The boy with Rue was brought in by Lexaeus. "Aaron!", the boy yelled. She looked at him, and nodded. "Keep your tone at bay Aden", she responded. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Mansex then said,"Now, introduce yourselves, then, we will introduce ourselves".

Rue looked at Aden, and he stepped forward timidly. "I-I'm Aden, I'm the Key to the Lock, I-I have the power of light, a-and I use a katana, my favorite color is w-white", he greeted. "You scared?", I asked, cocking my head to the right. He nodded slowly. "Don't be, we're not gonna hurt you, unless you want us to", I laughed. He nodded, and backed up, and clung to Rue's arm.

She looked uncomfortable, but raised a hesitant arm, and patted him on the head. She whispered something to him, and he let go slowly so she could walk forward. "I am Rue, Aaron Jeffry's Nobody, I am the Lock to the Key, and I control the power of darkness, I use a whip, my favorite color is black". She then backed up without another word.

Mansex nodded, and asked,"Who would like to introduce themselves first?". I shot my hand up, and said,"Me, me, pick me, oh, me!". Mansex rolled his eyes, and said,"Proceed Rin". I jumped down from my seat, and walked over to her. "I am number zero, Rin, my title is the Angelic Demon, I have two weapons, a flute, and well, you'll find out the other soon enough, my favorite color is blue, but I really don't have a element".

Rue nodded, and Aden said,"Nice to meet you". I nodded, and patted his head. "Next", Mansex yawned. Demyx shot up. "I am Demyx, I'm number nine, my title is the Melodious Nocturne, my favorite color is blue, my weapon is the Sitar, NOT the guitar, the SITAR, and my element is water". "Nice to meet you", Rue nodded.

I then said,"You know, I don't see why it's called a Sitar, I mean, it IS a different form of the guitar". "It is NOT a guitar woman, it has THREE strings, the guitar has FIVE, and it's way cooler, so HAH!", Demyx yelled. "Demyx sweetie, must we replay last Friday?", I said in a sickly sweet tone. "N-no", he said quickly. "That's what I thought", I said, my voice turning serious. "Continue", Mansex said. Marluxia then stood up. "I am Marluxia, I am number eleven, my title is the Graceful Assassin, my favorite color is...pink, and NO, I am NOT gay, I use a scythe, and my abilities consist of flowers". "You are SO gay", I said in a sing-song voice. "Shut up!", he growled, sitting back down.

Rue nodded. Lexaeus stood up. "Lexaeus", he said. He then sat down. "I'll fill you in on Lexaeus later", I whispered to her. She cracked a VERY small smile. Xigbar stood up. "Name's Xigbar, I'm number two around here, my title is The Freeshooter, my favorite color is gray, and I use Arrow Guns, my abilities are around space, do NOT call me Xiggy". Rue said,"I don't usually address people with nicknames, so do not worry". I grinned and said,"C'mon Xiggy, the nickname ain't that bad". "Shut up Rin!", he growled. I pointed down, and he slowly sat down, glaring at me.

Saix, the Moon Man, stood up, and said,"I am Saix, I am number seven, my title is The Luna Diviner, I have no favorite color, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you, my weapon is a claymore, if you call me Moon Man like SOME PEOPLE, I will see that I make your un-life a living hell, my attribute is the moon". Rue just stared at him with eyes that said,"I am SO gonna call you Moon Man from now on". I then purposely whispered loudly,"Don't worry, in the morning he is SO cranky, it's like he's PMSing, so you won't be the only one he yells at". "RIN!", Saix yelled. "Yes, Moon Man?", I asked innocently.

"Hold your tongue or I will make sure your tongue will be snipped OFF!", he growled. "Okay, okay, sheesh, don't get your nuts in a twist", I said, putting my hands up. He grumbled as he sat back down. Luxord stood up, and said,"I'm Luxord, I am number ten, my title is The Gambler Of Fate, I use cards for weapons, and my attribute is time, My favorite color is purple, you come see me if you wanna play a game of poker". "Do NOT play poker with Luxord, because he usually cheats, and if there's a girl involved, there's either a bet, or Strip Poker involved", I warned.

"Okay, do not play cards with Luxord, got it", she said. Luxord sat back down with a pout. Then, LARXENE stood up. "My name is Larxene, don't wear it out, I'm number twelve, I use knives, my title is The Savage Nymph, and I like yellow, now listen, I wanna stay on good terms with you, but if you get in my way, I'll kill you, got it?". "You do not intimidate me", Rue said calmly. "I will when you piss me off", Larxene challenged. The room seemed to get dark. Wind picked up, and Rue said,"You may intimidate the men here, but you do not scare me little girl. Larxene growled, and shot a dagger at Rue.

Rue simply caught it with a flick of her hand. "Is that the best you can do?", Rue asked. "Why you little-". "Enough!", Mansex shouted. Rue turned and bowed to Mansex, and said,"Forgive me for my outburst, it was irrational". The room returned to a normal light, and I said slowly,"Dude, remind me not to piss you off". Mansex nodded, and said,"Larxene, no more outbursts from you". Larxene growled, and sat back down, her arms crossed.

Xaldin then stood up. "Xaldin, I am number three, my title is The Whirlwind Lancer, my weapons are Lances, I have no favorite color, my abilities revolve around wind, and I seem to be the only one that can cook worth a piece of shit around here", he said. Rue nodded, and said,"Then I hopefully won't have to worry about food poisoning". I said,"Nah, Xaldin may seem like a prick, but he is the BEST chef ever".

Then, Mansex stood up. "I am Xemnas, I am number one, my title is the Superior Of The In-Between, I have no favorite color since I enjoy all of them, my weapons are Ethereal Blades, I have the power over Nothingness, you will address me as Superior, if I catch you calling me Mansex, I will not hesitate to have you terminated". Rue nodded, and said,"Understood". Aden also nodded, but a lot quicker. "Don't worry Rue, MANSEX here is harmless, and his Ethereal Blades, yeah, he stole those from Darth Vader", I said yawning.

"Rin, do I have to put you in isolation?", Mansex asked. "No, I was stating my opinion". Mansex just shook his head, and sat down. Zexion then stood up, reading his book. "I am Zexion, I am number six, my title is The Cloaked Schemer, my weapon is this book, the Lexicon, and I have the power over Illusions, you may find me in the Library if you have questions, my favorite color is silver", he greeted, reading his book at the same time. "It's good to know there is someone here who reads", Rue said. Zexion gave her a quick smile, then sat down.

"Yeah, Zexy is a bookworm, but that's why we love him", I giggled. Zexion just glared at me,then went back to his book. Finally, Asshole-I mean Axel stood up. "You know who I am, but, let's do a recap, just to make sure", he said, grinning. "Name's Axel, I'm number eight, my title's The Flurry Of Dancing Flames, my favorite color is red, I use chakrams, and I have the power over Fire, got it memorized?". Rue rolled her eyes, and I laughed.

"See?, even Rue thinks you're full of yourself, and she just got here!", I shouted. "Whatever", he said sitting back down. "Now, you have a choice, we will give you a name, or you may keep your name, what do you choose?", Mansex asked. "I choose a new name, but I do not need to be addressed with such", Rue said. Mansex nodded. In golden letters, was the name Rue, floating in front of Rue out of nowhere. A "x" appeared, and the letters switched places, until the name Xure appeared. "From now on, you are Xure, number fifteen", Mansex said, a little bit of pride in his words. She bowed, and ushered Aden forward.

"I-I would like a new name as well", he said, looking down. The same thing happened to Aden, but his name turned into Nexad. "You are now Nexad, number sixteen". He bowed, and said,"Thank you". "Alrighty, Rue, Aden, you can come with me since your rooms are across from mine", Axel said. "Not without me they ain't, I don't trust a pervert like you with my new favorite un-supervised", I said, grabbing Rue's hand firmly. "What's THAT supposed to mean?", Axel shouted. Before dragging Rue half way across the castle, I simply said,"Exactly what it sounds like".

When then left Axel standing there, completely confused, but more determined than ever. Over what, I'm not sure. All I know is, things just got a lot funner around here.


End file.
